Computer systems and communication networks enable merchants to offer and sell products and services to consumers. Deal brokerages facilitate interaction between merchants and consumers by providing websites, web-based applications, mobile applications, and online services to support various processes and transactions involved with the buying and selling of products and services. In particular, deal brokerages provide deals on products and services to consumers.